Changed for Time
by L. saDiablo
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are childhood friends. Kagome is the daughter of a rich businessman. Her father remarries and she gets a new family that wreaks havoc on her life. Sesshoumaru tries to help in every way he can, even if he makes the problem worse.
1. Waking up to a Nightmare

_**AN: yes…it's a new fic…egads...I need to learn how to finish one first yeah? Oh well…this one was one that I thought of while watching a Korean drama…so if any of you Korean drama fans are reading this and the plot sounds similar you now know why. I also understand that there is some major OOC in this fic…that is all because of the way I arranged the characters…sorry for those of you who are Kag/Inu or Kag/Kouga fans.**_

_Key:_

"…"_ conversation_

'…'_ thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha, it's characters or the plot of Stairways of Heaven. (God I hate saying that…)**

Sunlight streamed though the thin white curtains hanging from a large window. A lumpy form shifted under a pile of blankets.

"Wake up! The sun is shining! I'm getting married! And you're still in bed!" A middle-aged man threw the covers from the girl lying beneath them. "Do wake up, dear. I'm getting married today!"

The girl moaned, "It's too early, father! You're getting married on the **27th**! It is not the 27th!"

"Look at the calendar, dearest daughter of mine! It **is** the 27th!" The girl's father prodded her prone form relentlessly. "Wake up, Kagome!"

"FINE!" She lifted herself out of bed and glared at the sun shining through her window. 'I hate this wedding.'

o.o

It had been months since the wedding and Kagome still could not bring herself to call Kagura "Mother." She felt uncomfortable around her and Kikyo made chills crawl down her spine. She shared a room with her because of Kouga, her new stepbrother. The girls at school fawned over him.

"Tall, dark, and handsome," Sango had commented.

He was all of those things, Kagome admitted that much to herself. His personality still left for too much to be desired. Cold, indifferent, those were merely the beginnings of describing his emotional constipation. He never spoke at home; hell, he never did anything either.

Kagome sighed in frustration. Damn it all. Why she had to have an ice cube for a stepbrother? God knew that he couldn't control his hormone driven sister. Which brought her to another problem altogether- Kikyo hated her. That was simple enough. But then she dragged guy after guy around school; she'd been seen with a new man near every other week. Only two had remained out of her clutches: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was ready to fall. Kagome smiled wryly at the thought. Kikyo might keep Inuyasha for the longest time. Her thoughts turned to the elder of the two brothers and she sighed again. Thank God he had remained free from Kikyo's clutches. She had known both brothers ever since the three of them worn diapers. She nor Inuyasha cared much for the other, nor did Inu harbor strong likings for his older brother. She learned to ignore that and became fast friends with Sesshoumaru. Both he and Kagome would be leaving after graduation to study abroad in America or England.

o.o

Kagome was two years Sesshoumaru's junior. At the age of sixteen, too many young men chased her, going after Kikyo only after she rejected them repeatedly. Sesshoumaru once teased her mercilessly about her many admirers, but once Kagome brought up his fan club, he never brought up the subject again. The amorous young women scared him away from dating; he claimed that the effect was permanent. She'd laughed at his pale face and clammy skin.

Kagome fingered a picture that sat in her lap. It was one taken of Sesshoumaru and herself five years ago. Her family had taken a vacation to Hawaii and dragged Sesshoumaru along. They'd built sand castles together and had their fun terrorizing the other beach-goers. She smiled gently at the memories and looked at their smiling faces. Sand covered his long silver hair and skin as he grinned wolfishly at the camera. She was smiling as well, trapped as she was in the circle of his arms.

Her cell phone rang quietly beside her. She beamed, recognizing Sesshoumaru's ring.

"Hello."

"Kagome. Are you busy right now?" His impatient voice made her smile widen.

"No. Why?"

"Meet me by the side entrance of your house. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Don't let **anyone** see you leave the house."

She stared at the phone in surprise. Something was wrong with him.

o.o

He sat waiting anxiously in his black Maserati Spyder. "Hurry up! Let's go!"

Kagome slid into the car and fastened her seatbelt when she felt him floor the accelerator.

"What's wrong, Sesshou? You're pissed about something." Kagome reached for his free hand.  
"Wait until I stop the car. I might just hit someone right now," he growled in frustration.

Ten minutes later, he parked the car by a small lake. Both got out of the car simultaneously and silently walked towards a sakura tree by the lakeside.

"What's eating you?"

He snorted, "Your **precious** 'mother' has pulled the hysterics card. You're not going abroad with me."  
"What?" Kagome stopped braiding his hair.

"You heard me. Apparently she's not satisfied with ruining your life for the few months she's been married to your father. She wants to continue doing so until you get out of college."

"She's not that bad, Sesshou." Kagome spoke the words on reflex.

"Say that to the scar on your left hip from when she 'felt like' throwing a paperweight at you. Then, after that, say that again to the bruised girl I was nursing two weeks ago back when she decided that you couldn't be allowed to do better than her daughter. She's taking everything from you! Why can't you just tell your father!" Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap. "I'm worried about what she'll do to you next. She'll destroy you if she gets the chance."

"I can't tell my father, Sesshou. He'd be devastated- again. Losing Mother was bad enough for him and I don't want to make that worse for him," Kagome hung her head sadly.

"That doesn't mean that you have to be the sacrificial lamb every damn time!" Sesshoumaru snapped at her angrily. His grip was still gentle as he fingered loose strands of her ebony hair. "You're too good to people, Me-chan. You can be selfish sometimes. The rules allow that."

"I know. But Father would still be distressed. I refuse to be the one to do that to him." Kagome shook her head vehemently. "You know he means the world to me."

"This is going to ruin your life! Do you not care about that aspect of it?" Sesshoumaru pulled her close to his body. "Even if you don't care about it, I do! And I refuse to see you ruined by this! There is no way in hell that I'm leaving you here **alone** for six years!"

Kagome tried to calm him; she could feel the taut muscles in his chest. "It's all right."  
"No, it's not! I'm talking to your father. You are coming with me no matter what! You did **not** skip two grades for nothing! You have to come with me!"

Kagome sat still in his arms. "You know that there's next to nothing that I can do short of running away from home. And I know that you know that I refuse to run away from my own family," Kagome spoke quietly. "I'll wait six years if I have to, so long as you come back and take me away from there."

Sesshoumaru brought her hand to his lips, "I promise."

o.o

"You can't let her go!" Kagura wailed. "You can't send her away for college! I'd miss her too much!"

Kagome's father turned to his second wife and tried to calm her hysterics. "She would come back to visit."

"It's not the same! I need my daughters! You can't send her way!" Her argument weakened as she prepared to faint.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagura in barely masked fury and hatred. He stiffened in his seat beside Kagome.

Kagome's father sighed, "If it bothers you that much, she won't go."

"But Father! We've been planning this for years!" Kagome protested weakly.

"I know. But if it distresses your mother this much, I can't let you go. I'm sorry."

_**AN: Chapter One complete! What do you think? As usual, like with all of my fics, I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. But I have started working on it. So if I'm lucky and I listen to the Stairways of Heaven soundtrack long enough, it should be finished by the end of the week or the beginning of next week. Readest and reviewest please! (don't ask…summer's been pretty devastating for me…)**_


	2. Finding More Problems in Wonderland

_**AN: I'm BACK! And here's the next chap…if you want the disclaimer…look at the first chapter….it depresses me to say that more than once. Major OOC in this chap and for the rest of the story…especially from an emotionally confused/constipated wolf.**_

_Key_

"…" _speaking_

'…'_ thoughts_

Sesshoumaru stood, "I know I shouldn't tell you how to run her life, but, she could get an incredible education in the U.S. why pass up this chance?"

"She's been accepted by Tokyo University. Schools can't get much better than that. I understand your concern for her, Sesshoumaru, but she has just as good a chance here as in America."

"Why stop only at Tokyo university? She's been accepted by Harvard, Yale, Stanford, and M.I.T. The list goes on. Each is an internationally renowned university. Why won't you give her this chance?" Sesshoumaru clenched his fists, trying to suppress the anger in his voice.

Kagome glanced at her father worriedly. "Sesshou. Stop, please." She looked at his pale face begging him to understand the pain she would go through if this continued. He was only making this worse for her. "Just stop."

He nodded stiffly and bowed to Kagome's father. "Forgive me. I'll take my leave now."

Kagome followed him out the door. "Sesshou."

He stopped abruptly, turning to place his fingers on her lips. "I don't want you to stay here. I can't protect you from her."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "You can't protect me forever. I'll wait for you to come take me away in six years."

"I promised, didn't I?" He spoke wryly, wondering if he would find her broken when he returned.

She nodded happily. "You had better remember. That's going to be the only thing keeping me going."

o.o

Sesshoumaru sat dejectedly in his room. Why did she always accept everything so readily? She made her own life so difficult. He swore and stood to finish packing the rest of his bags. His flight left in less than a week.

Kagura. The woman's name left a bad taste in his mouth. She was cunning and presented herself as the loving stepmother who wanted what was best for **all **of her children. Sesshoumaru growled; he and Kagome knew better. He'd seen Kagome with bruises on every part of her body from the many beatings Kagura gave her. She had scars, most of which Sesshoumaru had seen at some point while they were still bleeding. Kagome always made him promise not to tell her father. He never regretted that decision more than he did now. The need to help her was overwhelming and he could do nothing save for sit and watch helplessly on the side.

He laid a framed photograph of Kagome on top of his suitcase. They had been on the annual school field trip when he'd taken it. She sat, reclining comfortably on the stone bench beneath sakura tree, gazing off into the setting sun with a half-smile on her face. They'd gad fun then, throwing each other in pools and flinging mud at everyone. He fingered the frame carefully, sighing, slowly dispelling the anger that he felt. He would keep his promise.

o.o

"Just what did you think you were doing? Why did Sesshoumaru feel the need to come and beg for you to go to the U.S. with him? Did you ask him to do that? Pathetic little whore. You're the same as the bitch you call your mother." Kagura spit on Kagome's face and swiftly backhanded her. "You're a complete disgrace to this family. Be happy that I haven't kicked you out yet."

Kagome hung her head, trying to hide the seething anger she felt at Kagura's words. Sesshoumaru had only made it worse. She would have to make the best of it, like she always did. 'I was right after all. Why couldn't I have just run away with him?' Kagome berated herself and walked toward her room.

Kikyo stood at their door, a smug grin tugging at the corner of her lips. "She never would have let you go with him. You shouldn't have even bothered. You'll never beat me Kagome." she pushed Kagome away from her small frame as she flounced down the steps.

Kagome sighed again and brought her hand up to her bruised cheek. Walking slowly to her bed, she sat down, thankful for the forgiving embrace of her blankets.

Kouga stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Why do you let her do that to you?"

Kagome glanced towards his direction. "I don't want to ruin my father's happiness."

Kouga snorted unbelievingly. "You're doing it because of that? He hasn't even noticed your discomfort around Mom."

"…up. SHUT UP!" Each word became increasingly louder as she stood in front of him. Two angry splotches stood vividly on her cheeks. "Don't say anymore, Kouga."

"Why? Why let her do this to you? Do you honestly think that everyone is blind to your bruises? Make up only works for so long. Your excuse of 'I fell down' only works so many times before it starts to get suspicious!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Why the hell do you always depend on Sesshoumaru?" Kouga's hands were fisted at his sides. "What makes him so damned dependable!"

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "I've known him ever since I was in diapers! He's the only person that stood by me! Why shouldn't I depend on him?"

"He's not good enough for you!" Kouga yelled.

"_What?_" Kagome glared at him. "What did you say?" her voice became softer, a whisper of deadly silk in the quiet room.

"He's not good enough for you."

Kagome laughed bitterly. "And I suppose you would know who is."

Kouga stood silently for a moment before answering, "I do know."

"Bullshit."

"I do know who's better for you." He stared at her, hardly moving, save for the breaths he took to calm his racing heart. "I am."

"Say that again. You are joking right? Kagome gazed unbelievingly at his stricken blue eyes. "You can't be serious. It could never work."

"Why the hell not? I love you! Isn't that enough?" Kouga pulled her into his embrace.

"No." The word his ears as she pushed him away. "That would never be enough. I would have to love you, and I don't."

Kouga took one step back, glancing at the hard set of her face. "It's only because of Sesshoumaru. You do love me! You have to!"

"Why should I love you, Kouga? You never lifted a finger to help me! You never risked yourself to make certain she didn't hurt me! Sesshou did. He always stood by me, watching over me, protecting me. What did you do?" Kagome stopped speaking and turned to face the wall. "You **helped **Kikyo torment me. You helped her make your first weeks here a living hell for me. I can forgive you everything else, but I can't forgive you that."

"I had to. She never gave me a choice. She's always wanted the best for Kikyo, no matter what the cost. She wouldn't even care if Kikyo killed someone to get what she wanted. Do you understand what I've lived with?"

Kagome sat on her bed and sighed heavily. "Leave please. I need some time. Alone." She emphasized the last word, leaving him no room for argument.

Kouga turned slowly and placed his hand on the door handle. "Hate me for it if you must, but I love you." He left, shutting the door silently behind him.

Kagome fell back into bed. It seemed that sighing was all she did lately. She missed Sesshoumaru already. He would leave in a matter of days and she would be left oto Kagura and Kikyo for the next six years.

"I won't make it. It will be a miracle if I can stay alive by the time he gets back." She threw a pillow in the air and waited for it to land on her stomach. "I should have just run away with him after all. It might have been easier."

She stopped talking to herself when she heard her phone ring a soft tune. She flipped it open and found an unread text message. She quickly scanned the brief message and typed a reply.

He had written, "Meet me at three."

o.o

"Why'd you want me to me you at this hour?" Kagome looked at him carefully. He seemed worn and depressed.

"Explain this," he tossed a folded sheet of paper at her.

"What is it?" She looked at it curiously.

"You tell me. It was an email from you."

"I haven't been on the computer for three days. What is this?" Kagome's eyes widened in anger as she read the carefully chosen words. "Kouga."

"What about him?" Sesshoumaru gripped her wrist. "Tell me now, Me-chan."

Kagome sighed, "He's jealous of you."

"Why?"

She fidgeted and glanced around uneasily. "…can we not talk about this now?"

"Tell me, Kagome. **Now."** It was a command and they both knew it.

She turned to go inside, but he pulled her back to him. "Kagome, please. Just tell me."

She burst into hysterical laughter. "He's in love with me."

"Say that again. I think I misheard you." Sesshoumaru began to pray under his breath. Kouga couldn't be in love with Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome belonged to him.

"You heard me Sesshou. He told me after you left."

"And after Kagura slapped you again." He gently thumbed her bruised cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome's attention focused on a light that had turned on within the house. "You need to leave. Someone's awake!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at he light and cursed. Kagome pushed him towards his car and motioned for him to leave.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kouga's voice rang out in the air.

_**AN: WAHOO! Second chap done! Booyah! You take it man, you take it….don't ask folks…just really hyper and not liking math…taking a break from precalc homework…for the love of god… be back soon….hopefully.**_


End file.
